User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Minus Mythos Verse Page
'Summary' ' The Minus Mythos '''is the true verse where the Illusion of Reality (World's Beyond) takes place. It is essentially the true verse hidden from detailed deception and trickery from the very God of all Things to avoid the True God ever being found . It would be considered the True Retcon of World's Beyond, and likely the stronges However, things did not neccessarily go that way from the very beginning. Infact, from the Concept War to the Realization Ascension Time , things have happened to deter from that original intentions, and in all honesty reveals the very True God , or at least the very illusion that was trying to be hidden from the very beginning 'Power of the Verse' One of perhaps the only verse to venture out to such lengthy waters, it is likely the first ever verse with legitimately only "Tier 0's" once the Illusion of Reality is removed from the picture. Every entity within the verse is protected and inhibited by the Illusion of Reality, giving them Tier 0 Immortality & Resistance due to being in actuality the same exact Tier 0 entity, but still believing in the hierarchy of reality due to the illusion intending it to be that way, hence making it "seem" they are human and have weaknesses when it actually is not the case and are actually are all one Tier 0 entity. The "'Hypothetical Tier 0's'" / "'Concept Wars'" Explanation / Story |-|"Man of The Highest Awareness" #1= |-|"Man of The Highest Awareness" #2= |-|"Man of The Highest Awareness" #3= 'The Concept Wars' Before we can address the "'Hypothetical Tier 0s'" mentioned profusely throughout the many profiles I've created, we need to discuss the important of the "'Man of The Highest Awareness'" & "'The Concept Wars'", as they are debatably the most important in terms of establishing a "Story" of sorts. The "'Man of the Highest Awareness'" & "'The Crying Child'" are actually connected as both are the Illusions of The True God. However, before we get tot hat little fiasco, here is one of the most important concepts thereof: The Concept Wars. Before even the Concepts of Concepts itselfs, The True God, however he was, created the first Abstracts that established the World: The Depression Force (Which established the Illusion of Reality and was by far the most important of the Abstracts), Destruction Force (Who was essentially the "Embodiment of Destruction") , and the Satanic Force (Tied for the most important with the Destruction as he helps to make sure the illusion stays.... However he "failed") . The Abstracts wanted to fight amongst each other to determine their worth to their God, hence the Concept Wars. The Concept Wars were immeasurably destructive: Destroying the concepts before the concepts and shape the foundations of the Worlds beyond the Illusion of Reality as a result of their concepts. The unmaking making of the Illusion of Reality was done way too many times per every moment to be comprehended or counted by any level of mathematics, even hypothetical ones such as the Unknowable Number created by those within the Illusion of Reality. However, The True God, appearing in the form of an Bright Light, informed them on their wrongdoings and demanded the war cease immediately, and to leave the Illusion of Reality to those who were assigned to watch over it. The other 3 obeyed the will of God without any remorse, and went about their very business. The Satanic Force, then now as the Puristic Force, refused to do so. He wanted a more involved place in involvement to the Illusion of Reality, and desperately wanted those in the Illusion to be as unbound to everything as they were. Hence, the very conceptual rewrite from the Puristic Force to the Satanic Force, from the most powerful good to the embodiment of evil, and went to challenge God directly. Fortunately, this challenge was met with at least equal , if not unfathomably greater force, which resulted in the sealing of The Great Satanic Force 'Man with the Highest Awareness' Story' The Man with the Highest Awareness could very well be interpreted as the "Messiah" equivalent. HIs job was to instruct those who believe in the higher powers about the Illusion of Reality within the Word of Absolute Truth / God, and to tell them that they all are connected to a higher power beyond the Illusion of Reality, in which they are all equal and have a name within. The Man with the Highest Awareness was not a "Man" technically, but was one of the Absolute Illusions of God, that among their equivalent of the Holy Triumvarate and several others such as the Holy Spirit and "God" as portrayed in the Abrahamic Religion. They are all using the same power and in sense the same entity as the True God, but all these entities mentioned are mere Illusions of what God actually is, so it is yet isn't any of the things mentioned prior or to be mentioned. Everything about "God" is to be portrayed as an Illusion, but the most important illusions of the True God of Minus Mythos are: The Crying Child & The Absolute Entity Azathoth-esque entity 'Hypothetical Tier 0's' The "'Hypothetical Tier 0s'''" are all the pagan illusions within the Illusions of Reality. There are everything within the Illusion of Reality that are mentioned in the World's Beyond Cosmology . They are, for all intents and purposes, have the same exact power and are essentially the same entity: An entity of unfathomable power whose only real limitation is being within the Illusion of Reality, and thus are somewhat comparable to the True Tier 0's of the Minus Mythos. So essentially, the very idea of them being within a hierarchy of any sort... Is also an illusion to avoid The Psudeo Aspect mentioned here is the true Tier 0 Reality known as "World's Beyond", so yes... The entities within the world's beyond verse are actually World's Beyond itself... Or the very first ever High Outerversal Level entity. When Hatoshi was aware of a piece of the Illusion of Reality was an illusion, she was described to be "unfathomably beyond those unfathomably beyond positive truth statements to all conceivable/inconceivable levels, regardless of misconceptions or contradictions to that concept, to the point that no conceivable/inconceivable statements can possibly ever determine the difference" , in other words, she was temporarily one with a mere fraction of the reality, but is somewhat comparable to the True Thing, thusly is Tier 0 at that point. Category:Blog posts